Pistole e Violoncelli
by ForeverInEternity
Summary: Alucard, kicked out of his sister's house, is welcomed to stay at his friend, Saya's house. There he meets a strange cello player who catches his interest Yaoi, crack, and Alucard arguements.


_Before the Beginning_

Alucard lied in his bed, looking at the ceiling of his best-friends guest room. He had been staying there about a month, living without rent, but made sure he wasn't a bother to his friend and his wife. Kai and Saya were very generous people, and Saya's younger brother was a very quiet man who kept to himself. Haji, a man who is is only 22, and was a master at playing the cello. Even when Alucard was angered, the music never bothered him. It was a little more calmer than what he was used to, but that's how they even met.

They had never even seen each other before, but when Alucard had first came here, he had hated the calm music that drifted from Haji's room. Alucard had gotten up from his bed one night to go yell at the man to stop. But when he got to the room he saw that the young man looked extremely lonely, like he had never even had a friend. Which made Alucard a little annoyed, but he didn't say anything. He had just stood in the doorway watching the man play, not saying a word. Then when the man looked up from his cello, still playing, he looked a little surprised to see Alucard there, but didn't let Alucard's presence stop him.

Alucard eventually spoke up, "Your actually really good, once your not hearing it through these damn walls."

Haji just sat there, not speaking but stood from his seat near the window and walked closer to Alucard. He had reached up and flicked on the light. Looking up at Alucard, he had felt so little. Haji was a tall man, but Alucard had made him look like a child. He hid that he felt a little disappointed that the man was so much taller than him, but it was kind of hard.

"Well, don't you know it's rude to sneak up on people and watch them? Don't you think that it's a little stalker-like?" Haji had looked up at Alucard with a slightly questioning glance.

Haji looked annoyed when Alucard shook his head, no. he looked up at the tall man and sighed, wanting his privacy back, but it seemed he wasn't going to get it unless he spoke out and made him leave. Him having had no sleep for a few days, having been practicing his cello the entire time.

"Get out of my room, I need some sleep for tomorrow. Just leave me be for now, if you want to talk, we can in the morning." Haji sounded more annoyed than anything, and Alucard wasn't very happy with it, but he didn't want them all to hate him already.

Alucard sighed, and looked down at the man in front of him. He knew that it was bad to make the young man hate him already, he was hated by too many people. Adding one more wouldn't change anything, but he was his best friend's little brother, and that would be terrible. He knew that Saya's family was very close, and they put family before anything—even friends. And Alucard wasn't one to let his friends turn against him, even if he adored fighting. He had few friends as it was, and they were the only ones who never fought with him over what he liked to do. Which consisted of, fighting, eating, and sleeping, which left very little room for anything else in his life. Fighting took up most of his days, everyday but Sundays, and sleeping in all day Sunday, and eating the few moments he wasn't fighting or sleeping. His days were filled up with things, and he never complained, and his friends let him. He just had to clean up after himself, and make sure he didn't leave anything lying around the house, because Saya would throw it away. So, living here with them was a good idea, even his sister didn't agree with his choice on how to live his life.

_But_, even now Saya was starting to worry about his life. Though, she rarely said anything, but when it was just the two of them, she would talk abut the things in her life—which was few things—and she would talk to him about how worried she had grown of him and his working habit. She was one who blamed everyone's pain on herself, and he knew she would never forgive herself if he got hurt because she just let him do as he wanted.

Now, Haji could see Alucard had left his own mind. Sighing, and pushed on Alucard shoulders, and he came back into his mind, and stumbled backwards out the door. Haji now smiling, feeling like he had finally got himself free of all annoyances, but he was wrong. Alucard stood and looked at Haji his eyes slightly widened.

How had Haji pushed him back so easily? This small tiny little man, pushed Alucard back, with only a little effort. Had Alucard really been that vulnerable, to where Haji could just push him on his back?

"Well, that was something new." Alucard said, as he pushed himself back onto his feet. Now rubbing his lower back, he groaned slightly under his breath.

"You wouldn't get out of my room, what did you expect?" Haji snarled. He closed the door, and sighed returning to his chair, and making sure his cello is still tuned right. Then he continued to play his music.

Alucard sighed, still standing outside of Haji's door. Finally realizing what had happened, he turned and walked back to his room in silence. The shadows of the night, playing trick on him the whole way back to his room. Constantly making him look over his shoulder to make sure no one was following him. When he turned his head for the last time he was greeted by a shock of pain as he hit the wall at the end of the hall, and it caused him to grunt loudly. Then he turned and slipped into his room, acting like he had never left his room. Falling to sleep quickly on his bed.

**This is my first fanfiction, so reviews would be greatly appreciated. It is a very large crossover au but I hope that doesn't put you off!**

**~Forever**


End file.
